Print coupons are commonly available and are typically distributed by merchants to entice users to try products and services. Electronic coupons are also made available on, for example, web sites or by distribution to selected electronic devices such as mobile telephones. In such an example, the users of the mobile telephones are able to view the electronic coupons and redeem the coupons either at a physical store or online via the Internet. The existing systems have limited information (e.g., market analysis and demographics) from which the users are identified to receive the electronic coupons. In addition, many existing systems are able to identify only the initial recipient of the electronic coupons, and are otherwise unable to track subsequent distribution of the electronic coupons by the initial recipient.